Who are you again?
by CherriiBee216
Summary: "W-what do you mean who am I? We've known each other for years!" - Maka loses her memory, will the gang be able to bring the old Maka back? Or will the meister be forever lost?..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Pre A/N: This story is mostly in Maka's PoV. Some parts might be Soul, other characters or 3rd person.

xOXoXOx

Maka's Pov

I slowly opened my eyes to see a white ceiling and bright lights shining down on me. My hand moved to reach out and touch something soft and itchy on my forehead.

"The doctor says don't touch the bandages." someone said. I turned my head to see a boy with silvery, white hair and droopy, crimson eyes, watching me from a metal chair a few feet away from the bed I was laying in.

"Who are you?"

The boy looked at me, with a stunned expression on his features, "W-what do you mean who am I? We've known each other for years!" I raised an eyebrow,

"I don't remember you at all. So would you mind telling me your name?" The boy frowned in displeasure.

"I'm Soul Eater. You really don't remember me Maka?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"You! _Your_ name is Maka!"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Is this Soul Eater guy crazy? Or is he telling the truth? Well, since I don't even remember my own name… I suppose I could trust him for now.

"Okay, _Soul Eater…_ So where are we?" The albino huffed,

"We're in the hospital. You got hurt on our last mission. You got hit in the head pretty hard."

I was confused again. Mission? What was he talking about? I don't remember getting hit on the head…

The door to the room swung opened and a redheaded man ran in. "MAKA! MY SWEET ANGEL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I blinked in surprise,

"And… Who are you?.." The man's mouth dropped open and he pointed an accusing finger at Soul Eater.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE MAKA?"

Soul Eater rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything to your _precious Maka._ She got hit on the head is all."

The redhead waved his arms around, "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER?" Soul Eater stood up and huffed,

"I'm the one who brought her to the hospital!" I was starting to get annoyed. These two guys say they know me and start arguing right in this… Erm, what was it? The hospital room?

"Uh, Excuse me? Maybe you could EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" The two of them looked at me. The redhead slumped down next to my bed,

"MAKA! YOUR PAPA IS HERE FOR YOU!" This man was my father? I would expect a father to be worried but… This was a little much.

"You're my father?" The redhead nodded vigorously.

"AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY DARLING MAKA!" Okay, this was starting to get weird. He was a pretty obsessive father, even if I was his daughter and I got a bump on my head. What a strange person…

The door swung open again and a man in a lab coat came into the room. He had circular glasses and a head of gray hair. But, what I found strange was, he had stitches all over his clothes and the skin I could see. And he had a giant screw in his head… Okay, that's definitely not normal.

"And who are you?" I said angrily. The random people coming in were starting to really piss me off. The man chuckled.

"You must have hit your head hard enough to have developed a case of amnesia."

The guy, Soul Eater looked up at the screw man with narrowed red eyes. "So that's why she doesn't remember anything?"

Screw man nodded. "She should get it back soon enough."

Hold on, wait a second. What the hell are these guys talking about? Sure I don't remember some stuff but that doesn't mean I got amnesia!

The door swung open yet _again_ and a kid with blue hair and a star tattoo ran in. Damn! How irresponsible are these kids' parents? Tattoos and… Dyed hair? I don't think white and blue are _normal_ hair colors. Not to mention this Soul Eater guy saying something about a mission. That sounded pretty dangerous to me!

"YOUR GOD IS HERE TO MAKE YOU ALL LOOK SMALL!" A busty girl with a long ponytail followed him in.

"Black Star, you shouldn't just charge into the hospital room! Maka might have been sleeping or the doctors could have been here making sure she was okay."

The kid with the blue hair, his name was Black Star right? Well, he looked over at the tall Japanese girl. "But Tsubaki! She wasn't asleep! And the doctors weren't in here!"

A girl with short blonde hair ran in and jumped on top of me. She hugged me tightly with a laugh. WHO THE HELL WERE THESE PEOPLE?

"MAKA-CHAN!" A girl who looked similar to the girl who was squeezing the air out of me came in, except taller and with a darker blonde color for her hair- and yelled,

"PATTY! GET OFF MAKA BEFORE YOU HURT HER!" The younger girl jumped off me and I sucked in a breath. A boy with pitch black hair walked in. I'm pretty sure those stripes were painted or something.

"Sorry Maka, how are you feeling?" I took in a deep breath, then yelled,

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Everyone who had just walked in looked shocked.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" The blue haired one yelled. I looked at him blankly. He was even more annoying that that redhead, my supposed father.

The girl with the long ponytail put a hand over her mouth and gasped. The black haired kid tilted his head slightly. I have to admit, it looked kinda cute.

"So you don't remember any of us?" I shook my head.

"I don't remember seeing any of you before in my life."

The albino, I remember his name, Soul Eater, sighed. "She has amnesia…" The redhead that was my father was whining about something… I know I heard my 'name' a lot coming from him. He was really a strange person. They _all_ seemed a bit strange!

The screw guy chuckled, "We should probably reintroduce ourselves to our little mental patient." This pissed me off to no end.

"I AM NOT A MENTAL PATIENT!"

Soul Eater huffed, "Yeah Professor, she's not mental like you. She just can't remember anything."

So he was a professor? Didn't seem like the kind of person who would be teaching any students. He has a friggin screw in his head for crying out loud! What kind of person would even allow this guy to teach at a school?

The kid with the blue hair started laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"I AM THE AMAZINGLY AWESOME BLACK STAR! I AM YOUR GOD AND I MAKE YOU LOOK SMALL COMPARED TO MY BIGNESS! YAHOOOOOOOO!"

The girl with the long black ponytail bowed her head "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, his weapon partner." I blinked in surprise. Weapon partner, what? Were these all people who just escaped from some wack-job facility?

"B-but you're a human… How can you be a _weapon _partner?" Everyone started laughing at me and I turned a bright red. What was so funny?

"You really _don't_ remember anything! How uncool!" Soul Eater smirked. I wanted to hit him in the head with something… But if I really _did _have amnesia and it would be bad of me to do that to him… Then they probably _would_ think I was a mental patient.

"Would you mind explaining?" I said sourly.

Professor Screw-head chuckled "Well it would probably be easier to just show you, Ms. Albarn." So that was my last name? Albarn? Well, it seemed like a pretty nice last name… "Soul? Would you mind demonstrating?"

xOXoXOx

Soul's PoV

This was probably the most uncool thing that has ever happened to me. My meister got hit in the head during our last mission and now she can't even remember her own name! If I had been able to protect her, none of this would have happened.

"Soul? Would you mind demonstrating?" Professor Stein broke my thoughts and I quickly tried regaining my coolness.

"Uh, Yeah sure." I looked at Maka in the hospital bed and felt a pang of guilt. I could have protected her and I just let this happen… Well it did happen. Now I'll try my best to fix it!

I held out my arm and it curled into a scythe blade with red and black and a zigzag pattern. It must have startled Maka pretty badly. Because she screamed. Loudly.

xOXoXOx

Maka's PoV

My heart raced in my chest as I saw the blade curl from the albino, Soul Eater's arm. It glinted almost menacingly under the florescent light bulbs in the now crowded little hospital room. I sucked a quick breath into my lungs, and then let out a high pitched wail. Now I _know_ that all these people are strange! They could turn into weapons that could slice someone open in an instant! I could hear my heart pounding in my ear drums when I stopped screaming. I could feel my eyes were wide with terror at the sight of the red and black blade connected to Soul Eater's shoulder.

He must have seen, and of course heard, how scared I was and the blade morphed back into his arm. He reached out to me and I shrank away from him as best I could.

"Maka, I'm not gunna hurt you…" I could feel that I was trembling from the frightening experience a few seconds ago.

"How do I know that? You could have just sliced me open without a problem!" I screeched. He looked a bit taken back by my accusation. I felt a soft hand on my other arm and flinched, still panicking over what I had seen. I turned my head to see the girl with the ponytail, her name was Tsubaki I think, resting a comforting hand on the top of my arm.

"Maka, it's okay. None of us would ever try to hurt you. You can calm down and relax." I knew she was a weapon too, but she seemed so nice… I knew I couldn't trust her because she could rip me apart like I was just paper whenever she wanted… But I still felt myself relax. I guess I could let my guard down… Since I supposedly _lost my memory_ I shouldn't be picky about whom I accept…

I sighed, "Okay… I guess." The short blonde haired girl started laughing,

"I'm Patty! And this is big sis, Liz!" The taller blonde smiled slightly. The raven haired boy huffed,

"I'm their meister; my name is Death the Kid. I'm the son of Lord Death." Patty cackled loudly, and frankly, it sounded quite evil.

"Kid-kun is asymmetrical!"

Striped hair guy- uh, Kid, gasped and fell to the ground. He started cursing himself saying things like, "Asymmetrical garbage…" and "Worthless trash…" and etcetera. Was this guy serious?

"Uh…" I was thoroughly confused by his antics. "Is he okay?"

Soul Eater chuckled, "He has OCD." Well, I guess that explains his behavior… But if he's obsessed with symmetry then what's with the stripes in his hair? They don't seem very symmetrical to me…

Blue hair, uh… His name was Black Star right?- he was laughing at the boy on the floor. The tall blonde, Liz was her name, was trying to calm Kid down.

"Kid it's okay! You aren't asymmetrical trash!"

Patty laughed, "Soul-kun has to introduce himself now!" Soul Eater chuckled; my attention turned to the albino once again.

"I'm your weapon partner, Soul Eater. But you can just call me Soul."

_Soul…_

xOXoXOx

Wow! End of chapter 1! It took about 3 days to type all of this up, and actually finished writing it in the dentist! Not sure If I'll leave this as a one-shot or make it multi-chapter. Thanks for reading and please review if I should!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

xOXoXOx

Maka's PoV

Finally, after two crazy, hell filled days, the doctors released me from the hospital. I had remembered all my 'friends' names on the first day I was awake, the second two days… well, they just sucked.

Black Star annoyed me to _no end_ about his dreams to 'surpass god' and how 'big a star' he was. UGH! So friggin annoying! And Kid with his OCD obsessions! This is what happened the day after I woke back up. I was sorta waking up from a good night's sleep, just lying there with my eyes closed, when I heard something. I opened my eyes and, you guessed it, Kid had his face right in mine and his hands fiddling with my hair.

"It looked asymmetrical." Is what he said to me when I started yelling. Soul had been sleeping in one of the chairs in my room, something to do with being my weapon partner, I think. Well he got up and-

"Hey! Maka, you coming?" I realized I was standing in the middle of the hallway, leading to the doors. Soul was standing in front of the unopened, metal doors, waiting.

"Yes!" I ran towards him, a spring in my step. I saw Soul's facial features twist slightly at my perkiness but almost immediately went back to his normal, practically emotionless face. When I reached him he pushed open the door and... Wow…

For the past three days I've been looking out the window… But actually being out was amazing. The spring blossoms on the trees outside the hospital were in full bloom and a beautiful shade of pink. The sky was a pure shade of blue with puffy clouds floating across it. Birds chirped happily and it smelled so… fresh outside, so free of that horrible sick smell in the hallways of the hospital.

I heard Soul laughing and noticed my mouth was hanging open. He pushed my chin up so my mouth closed.

"You're gunna catch bugs like that." I touched my lower lip tenderly and he started laughing a bit louder. I looked over at him with my eyes narrowed,

"What's so funny?"

"You! You're so… Never mind, let's just head home." I wonder what he was gunna say… Oh well. The two of us started walking down towards the parking lot.

Soul's PoV

I sighed softly. What was I gunna say she was? Cute? Beautiful? Absolutely adorable? Possibly all of the above… Wait, what?

We reached the parking lot and my motorcycle was parked in the same spot as when I brought back a change of clothes for myself. I had a feeling I would be with Maka for a few days… So I brought back some stuff I might need.

Maka looked around the parking lot. "So which one's your car?" I resisted the urge to laugh at her again, only a small snort showing my amusement. I gestured to my motorcycle and said,

"Does it really look like a car?"

Maka gasped, "But isn't it dangerous?" I snickered,

"Not if you wear a helmet." I took one of two helmets off the seat and tossed one to her. She caught it easily. I guess even without her memory she still had amazing reflexes. She placed the helmet over her ashy blonde locks. I ran my fingers through my spikey hair and then slid the helmet reluctantly over my head as well.

I knew she might not be too happy if I rode without one. Even without her memory… like her reflexes, she must have kept _something _that would make her worried if I rode without a helmet.

I got up on the bike and held my hand out for her. Maka hesitated for a moment, then walked towards me. She took my hand and climbed up behind me. I felt her arms snake around my waist as I pulled away from the parking spot.

Once we were on the road I couldn't help but realize how she was pressing up against my back. It felt like forever until we reached the apartment. I parked in front of the building and jumped off. Maka followed after me, looking up at the apartment.

I chuckled and put the key in the lock. I turned it and pushed the door open. A familiar cat woman tackled me to the ground and pressed her large breasts in my face, "SOOOUUULLLL! MAKAAAA! YOU CAME BACK!" I struggled to get her away from me and felt a nosebleed coming on.

I heard Maka ask, "Soul? Who's that?"

xOXoXOx

Maka's PoV

Who the hell was this lady attacking Soul? Was she some sort of… I dunno a-

"Maka, it's just Blair. She's…" The purple haired lady looked up at me and her lip wobbled slightly. Was she gunna cry? Did I do something wrong?

"MAKAAAA! HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME?" She burst into tears and I blinked in surprise. Okay… Another weird one?

Soul groaned, "So uncool… Blair, Maka has amnesia." The woman, whose name I presumed was Blair, immediately stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Really?"

I nodded, "Apparently… So, your name is Blair?.."

The woman nodded vigorously, "Yes! Oh, Maka-chan! I'll take good care of you while you have amnesia! Whatever that is…" She jumped up and gave me a big hug and it felt like she was gunna crush me. Soul pried the woman, Blair off me and huffed,

"Blair is… a cat woman who lives with us… For whatever reason that is." So… I had to live with _these_ two? This is gunna be a nightmare…

Blair skipped into the apartment and Soul gestured inside. I walked in and looked around. It was a quaint little apartment with a kitchen, living room and from where she was standing, possibly a bedroom. And there was probably a bathroom somewhere… The purple haired woman had gone off somewhere and Soul walked in and threw himself onto the couch.

"Eh, Maka. Go make me some dinner." Was he serious? I had to make dinner for him? Fat chance, I just got back from the hospital!

"Make it yourself." I plopped down on the couch and snatched the remote out of his hands. I hope that wasn't too pushy… Maybe I should-

"Whatever." He got up and headed into the kitchen area. Wow! He was gunna make dinner for himself? Maybe I could…

"Make me something too while you're in there!" I called. That was probably too pushy… I probably sound like a bitch.

"I guess. But only 'cuz you just got out of the hospital. Don't expect it to taste too good." I heard the clatter of pots and or pans as he mumbled something about 'this being so uncool.'

I guess I could have been nicer about that… But waking up to a guy with a screw in his head, a deranged father and a loud mouthed ninja was _not_ on my list of favorite things to do in the morning, and I was still a bit infuriated at the morning's events.

I started looking through the different channels to see what there was to watch. I settled on a cop show after looking for a while.

After a lot of cursing and clattering of metal from the kitchen, I heard an annoyed voice call, "Dinner's ready." I got up and skipped across the living room and into the kitchen. It smelled like something was burning…

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I saw some sort of burnt food on three plates at the table. Soul looked over at me and huffed,

"I told you it might not be very good. I'm not the coolest cook." I expected him to be a bad cook… But _this_ bad? This is horrible! I can't even tell what that used to be!

"Well… What were you trying to make?.." I asked as a little purple cat padded in with a meow. It was wearing the same witch hat as Blair… Was this her cat form?

"Nya~ I'm hungry! Maka, why don't you make dinner!" I wasn't sure if I was a good cook or not but I wasn't about to find out. I had officially lost my appetite.

"I'm not really hungry anyway…"

Blair shrugged with a meow and leaped up towards the stove. "Hey Soul! Do we have any fish left in the fridge?"

I wandered back out of the kitchen and into the living room. Soul walked out past me and flopped down on the couch. He had his feet up on the coffee table almost instantaneously and the remote in his hand, flipping through the channels as I had before. He decided on a sports show and threw the remote idly onto the table next to his feet.

Well since obviously nobody else was going to do it, I guess I was going to have to explore the place where I would be living myself. I picked a door and walked over to it. I moved my hand over the door knob to open up the slab of wood when I heard Soul say,

"Hey! Don't go snooping in my room!" I looked over at him then back up at the door. There was a piece of paper in sloppy handwriting taped on the door that said, 'Soul's Room' with some sort of circle thing with a squiggle coming out of it. How'd I miss that? I decided to listen to the albino, who I found to be watching me intently when I turned my head. I walked across the grayish colored carpet and to another door. I looked up at the barrier that blocked my entrance into the next room and heard Soul again,

"That's your room." In my opinion, he sounded a bit annoyed at having to explain where things were. I guess I would be a bit annoyed if I was him, too. I turned the brass doorknob and pushed open the door. The décor in the small room was quite simple with color radiating from the bookshelf and desk, which was filled with various pictures. The neatly made bed had sheets of extremely light lavender that matched with the white of the walls and the pearly white of the curtains. A vibrant red spiral book rested on the sheets and stood out amongst the pale lavender. I examined the bookshelf from where I was standing and, from what I could see, was filled with books. I guess I'm supposed to be a pretty avid reader.

I walked over to the bed and sat down carefully on the perfect looking sheets. The red book had neat cursive writing on it that said 'Photos' with a drawing of a scythe and that circle with the squiggle coming out of it. I'm definitely going to have to ask Soul what that is later. My hands mindlessly floated over to the book and pulled it onto my lap. I flipped to the first page and stared at the colors and images that flooded my gaze.

The first one was a picture of Black Star and Soul fighting over a basketball. Both their mouths were open and it looked as if they were yelling at each other. Tsubaki was standing by them, looking like she was trying to calm the two down. I could see Liz, Patty and Kid in the background, the twin pistols; I think that was their weapon forms- laughing while Kid had a small symmetrical smile on his thin lips. I wasn't anywhere to be seen. The other picture was of Liz and Patty painting Tsubaki's nails pink and blue. I couldn't see myself in there either.

The next picture on the page next to it was of Kid, Soul and Black Star posing like idiots in front of a huge castle like building. There were funny looking skulls and candles on the building. Again, I wasn't there. Where were the pictures of me? I turned the page and saw a picture of Blair in cat form with a fish in her mouth. Her hat was slightly askew and the collar around her neck glinted, probably from the camera flash. I wasn't in that picture or any pictures on that page.

I flipped through the book, looking at each page for a picture of myself. There wasn't even a glimpse of me throughout the whole entire photo album.

"Where am I?" I managed to blurt out, though I wasn't sure why. There wasn't anyone in the room with-

"You aren't in there." I looked up to see Soul leaning in the doorway. He must have been watching me go through all the various photos of who I've been led to believe are my friends, though I'm not sure why… They all seemed pretty crazy to me.

"Wh-why?.." I whispered.

Soul shook his head with a smirk, "Because _you're_ the one that took all those pictures."

_I think I remember…_

xOXoXOx

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been totally swamped with homework and haven't had time to type this up. I've had it written for a while and finally got the chance when my internet was down today. I appreciate everyone adding this to their favorites and putting this story on alert. I love reading all the reviews you guys have sent! I have a few ideas for this story, hundreds for my other story and even some ideas for new stories, so be expecting a lot of stuff! Well, when I get the chance to type it. ^^; Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
